Ton Garçon
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: 2P-Hetalia. Phillipe lleva a Allen al cementerio a visitar por primera vez esa tumba. Ver su epitafio le recuerda aquel secreto que lo carcome. Y espera que sea suficiente el hacerlo para expiar su culpa.


**Personajes:**

Phillipe: 2p-France

Allen: 2p-USA

Oliver: 2p-UK

Rose: 2p-Nyo-UK

* * *

**Advertencia:** Relato en primera persona. Mención de OCs. Continuación de "My Girl"; si no la han leído, es mejor que lo hagan.

* * *

_Amiga mía: al fin logré traerlo, como tú hubieses querido. Está demasiado callado... No es lo usual._

_Tampoco es lo usual que estés bajo tierra, Rose. __Menos que yo sea tu viudo..._

_Viudo..._

_Tan pequeña palabra para un estado tan lamentable de la existencia terrenal._

_Un estado certificado de la soledad provocada por la ausencia de vida._

_Hablando de vida: ¿Cómo fue tu vida?_

_Sé, por Oliver, que apareciste de la nada, en el bosque, huyendo de las alucinaciones provocadas por las hadas (¡Claro, hadas!) en las que te iban a descuartizar. Quizá estaban prediciendo tu final._

_Junto a Oliver, criaste a todas sus colonias, pero hubo una a la que pusiste especial empeño: 'Treize Colonies'._

_Te esmeraste tanto para que aceptara al esquizofrénico de tu 'frère' y que los amara... Que te amara..._

\- Phil, corazón ¿por qué nos quieres alejar de mi niño?

_Lloraste a mis pies pidiendo que le quitara el apoyo militar a Allen. Casi me convences, lo admito. Pero, me pudo más el desprecio hacia Oliver. Tú no eras tan molesta, sólo que eres también 'Angleterre'._

_Después de su Independencia, aquel acto circense de decirle cuánto lo querías se volvió un ritual. Y se agravó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. 'Dieu!' No sé que era peor: tu voz chillona, tus ojos desorbitados por la "medicación" que tomabas o cómo te insultaba Allen._

_Tu poco auto-respeto era deprimente._

_Luego, durante la Guerra Fría, viste la Luz. Noté cómo ibas cambiando. Un cambio positivo, aún para alguien emparentado con Kirkland._

_Para cuando cayó el Muro de Berlín, eras otra persona._

_Me visitaste en Paris. Sin Oliver. Tenías un asunto que tratar conmigo:_

\- Phillipe Bonnefoy, quiero emprender el mayor proyecto de toda mi larga vida. - _Te brillaban los ojos._

_-_ No. _\- Temí que fuera exterminar a USA y a Rusia por los últimos desastres ocurridos. Con el visto bueno del loco de su hermano._

\- Deja que te explique... - _Decidí que era mejor saber de que se trata, a ver si era una estupidez y la lograba impedir._

\- ¿Necesitas dinero? - _Era lo usual con ellos... Con todas las naciones._

\- No, a menos que creas que lo amerite.

\- ¿Energía? ¿Fuerza militar?

\- Sólo se necesita dos personas. Y ya estoy yo.

\- [Pensando] No parece algo de carácter oficial... Te escucho.

\- ¡QUIERO SER MAMA!

_No lo demostré, pero entré en pánico. Entendí para qué me quería._

_Me entregó una investigación detallada sobre "los de nuestra especie", exámenes médicos y otra documentación, para respaldar su decisión. Al ser nuestra historia bastante estrecha, veía factible que yo sea el "donante"._

\- No te preocupes de nada. Oli esta en proceso de rehabilitación y él quiere ayudarme a criar a mi bebé._ \- Lo dijiste con una gran sonrisa._

\- Yo... - _Busqué, insistentemente, que tu rostro me dijera que era una broma. Pero no fue así._ \- Está bien.

\- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, PHIL! - _Me abrazaste con fuerza._

_Realmente querías tener un hijo... Querías hacer ese algo que hacía único a tu cuerpo._

_No te imaginas lo es recordar esa conversación y luego ver tu nombre en piedra._

_No tengo palabras para expresar el asco que me provocó ver tus brazos, piernas y partes de tu torso, colgados como si se tratase de ropa recién lavada en un día soleado. Lo peor de ese escenario fue ver tu adorado jardín pintado de rojo por tus vísceras, sirviendo de abono._

_Jamás olvidaré la palidez que tenía el rostro de Allen, cuando llegó a nuestra casa, con tu cabeza._

_Sin embargo, eso ya no tiene importancia..._

_Prefiero recordar a la buena mujer que estuvo al cuidado de mi hija durante veinte años. Esa mujer que se mantuvo limpia, en tantos niveles, para darle sentido a la vida de Oliver. Debo admitir que la moderación de ese idiota ha sido una constante sorpresa. Además, ambos siempre fueron buenos con los niños. Los niños, normalmente, eran los que no sabían apreciar eso._

_En fin, si hay algo por lo que debo pedirte perdón y por lo cual podría matarme Allen, es por James..._

_Su hijo._

_Tuyo y de él. No mío._

_Yo dije que sería donante, pero eso no le gustó nada a ese imbécil. Así que fuimos los dos al banco de esperma; cuando él me entregó su muestra, quité la etiqueta con su nombre y puse otra, con el mío. Pedí, discretamente, fertilizar la mitad de tus óvulos con su semilla._

_Cuando te hicieron la amniocentesis, pedí analizar mi ADN... Sólo Rose es mía._

_Tristemente, James debía apellidarse Jones._

_El que me dieras tantas libertades con respecto a tu embarazo, facilitó mucho el convencer al personal médico. Tú querías ocuparte solamente de estar lo más saludable posible y yo organizaría tu calendario._

_Sentí lástima de Allen cuando decidiste dejarlo fuera de nuestra boda. Si él hubiese sabido lo del niño..._

_Si hubiese sabido que el bebé muerto que te hace compañía en este cementerio era su hijo..._

_Mejor dejo de pensar en ello._

\- James Alexandre Bonnefoy Kirkland.

_No puedo ser más desgraciado... __Leyó el epitafio del niño. Lo habrá hecho por eso de que ¿la sangre llama?_

_Lo más triste de su muerte fue que nunca abrió los ojos. ¿Heredó tus ojos? ¿O los de él?_

_Es una duda que cargaré, mientras viva. Si tú moriste ¿cuándo será mi hora? ¿Cuándo, para los demás?_

_El punto es que no soporto verte aquí. Siento que me asfixio en preguntas que nadie va a contestar._

\- De todas las personas... ¿Tenías que ser tú? Tenías que ser tú...

_Ha tocado tu epitafio. No creo que esté llorando pero algo de sentimiento debe pasar por él._

\- Allen, voy al auto. - _No dice nada y prefiero que sea así. Tengo mucho que lidiar conmigo._

_Prendo un cigarrillo para no sucumbir a la tentación de salir corriendo. Los recuerdos y secretos que cargo me agobian bastante. Sé que algún día, esto me va a rebasar._

_Y puede ocurrir hoy._

_Así que huyo de él en lo que me controlo. _

_Necesito tomar distancia porque es probable que le escupa a la cara un "ce étrait ton fils", "ce étrait ton garçon"._


End file.
